Reset
by iheartforks
Summary: Edward and the rest of the Cullens must leave Denali and reset their lives back in Forks once again.


**A/N: Just something I had wrote before, and I took a small break from BoV. Basically, the Cullens are leaving Denali and going to Forks. Edward's point of view. Not sure how long this will be, but enjoy!**

Now that my mouth had lost the warmth of my kill's hot blood, I licked my lips clean. The game in Alaska was amazing. I never went thirsty, and best of all; the humans didn't notice a thing. Looking around now, I lost myself in the pure white snow that covered every inch of everything in sight. I would miss the everlasting snow. I liked how, now matter where I went, my tracks would be covered and I could just start all over. I would not miss a certain strawberry blonde vampire and her sisters waking me up to go watch the sunrise and other attempts to seduce me.

I had nothing against Tanya. She was easy enough to get along with and of course she was easy on the eyes. But I could not look past the numerous attempts to flirt with me. I had to admire her persistence though. She was very clever, but I could always outsmart her. In some ways it was nice, like our little game. But there were things—qualities about her that I didn't admire. Just like Rosalie, Tanya could not quite understand why I wasn't attracted to her—with or without her powers.

I had not interest in holding any romantic relationship. Through all my years of walking this Earth, women of all ears proved to be catty and diabolical just the same. Some less than others, but I had even seen this in Alice and Esme. Of course in being a vampire, it only makes sense to share forever as soon as possible, so I don't blame any of the women in my family.

I never have once felt that I was made for someone. Perhaps because of the monster that lived within me? Or because that I could know ones deepest thoughts and private secrets in an instant of meeting them, becoming judgmental from there. But it wasn't easy. Listening to the thoughts of those who cheat, murderers, and the disturbing fantasies that were within everyday people was enough to become disgusted with anyone. And if they weren't dark and painful, they were trite and basic. Women specifically became simple minded from first glance of me.

I blinked to realize how much snow had caught in my eyelashes. I smiled. I would miss Denali. But we had to move, I knew that much. Word got out between some teenagers that Russian supermodels threw parties every night for visitors and they wanted in. How juvenile. Because of some horny seventeen year olds, the Cullens were moving back to Forks, Washington. An insignificant town with insignificant people who do trite, stupid tasks to pass the time while they grow up to die there.

In all fairness, the house was becoming a little packed even for our standards and I would be lucky to catch a break from Tanya's sisters and their relentless teasing.

As I walked back toward the house, I saw through the giant glass windows the happy smiles of my family. Emmett and Rose on the couch chatting to each other. Alice and Jasper on the floor, sharing an unnecessary blanket, and watching some cartoon on the large flat screen. Carlisle and Esme were in the corner on the love seat, just happy to be with each other. I sighed, feeling some emptiness that couldn't be filled. I entered the house and walked to the room I shared with Jasper and Emmett. I sat down in a large recliner and turned the TV on. Not that I would be interested in anything, but I needed to pass the time.

Emmett sprinted into our room and landed on the bed with a loud thud.

"Taking Tanya to go?" Emmett asked suggestively.

I gave him a stern look. "Right." I muttered

_I don't get it. Smoking hot girl. And she's always going at him! She could show him a thing or two, and he wouldn't be such a prude. Or a virgin…_

"Emmett, if you were a pond, you'd dry up from being so shallow, you know that?" I replied to his thoughts.

_Smart-ass._

"Boys, we have to hit the road!" Esme's voice chimed from the garage downstairs.

"Hey," a voice rang from the doorway. I looked up to see Tanya smiling at me. Just as she came in, Emmett got up to leave, winking at me while doing so. I rolled my eyes.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked softly. Her voice was almost instrumental, like a set of chimes. Though she seemed sweet, she could turn cold and her voice would cut like a wound up chord.

She walked toward my bed and sat down where Emmett had landed, facing me. I shut off the TV. She stared stroking the fibers of a blanket she had made for me. I had once insisted that I would never get cold, but she said, 'it's that thought that counts'.

"It won't be the same without you here. And—" she paused.

I was confused. She had never been this… calm.

"—If you need anything, _ever_, just, um, you know, give me a ring?"

I got out of the recliner to sit next to her on the bed. I moved toward her and held her face in my hands. She looked at me cautiously, as if waiting for me to become repulsed by her. I smiled sadly at her and softly kissed her forehead.

"And if you need me, just give me ring," I whispered, "Tanya, you know I'm not the one you want. But someone worth your time is out there. You'll find him."

She gave me a weak smile and became nervous and flustered. She moved her face so that it fell out of my hands.

"Well don't forget me," she laughed nervously, "and the weather." She handed me the blanket and patted it as if she was saying goodbye. She got up from the bed and walked to the window.

"Better leave before a storm hits, huh?"

I remained silent and packed the blanket into my suitcase. As I carried my things out, Tanya faced the window. If she could cry, she was most likely crying by now. When I came to get my backpack, she turned to me with a coy smile and slowly, ran her fingers up my spine and ran them through my hair. I knew what she wanted. She wanted me to throw her on the bed and make love to her. I saw it all in her head. She was trying to seduce me.

I removed her hands, "I felt nothing Tanya."

I nodded to her to say goodbye and left. In her head, she was thinking of why her attempts to seduce me had never worked and I heard her sobbing in the hallway.

_Why hasn't it worked?_

The SUV we had bought for Alaska was waiting for me in front of the house and I waved goodbye to Tanya's family and thanked them for their hospitality. I jumped into the back and sat next to Rosalie who was looking even more smug that usual. Once we got to Forks, all eyes would be on her, and she wouldn't have to share the spotlight with Tanya and her sisters.

I rested my head against the window and took in the scene before me. The beautiful snow and the forest, the stars… I closed my eyes and if I could sleep, I would dream about being under the stars and above the snow.

Carlisle locked the trunk, started the car and we left Denali.

**Review please :D**


End file.
